Life Unexpected
by TwistedWhiskers
Summary: Everything has mostly returned to normal since Tamaki had almost left us, except for the fact that there's this new girl who seems to know Hunny and Mori quite well but there seems to be something between her and Mori, hmmm?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

Title: Life Unexpected

Chapter 1: Who's the new girl?

_Well we are back at school after the school fair, and Tamaki is back to normal after being almost taken away from us, but he has insisted to have a Winter Wonderland theme today and I think I have looked at the calendar a thousand times to make sure it was still spring. I sometimes don't understand how Kyoya puts up with him all the time._

I glanced over at Kyoya and saw him sulking over in the corner with a calculator.

"Hey is Kyoya going to be alright?" I asked the twins. They turned a shrugged.

"He's been like that since The Boss told him the plans about this 'Winter Wonderland'"

"Hey Tami-Chan? Don't you think this was maybe too much for Kyoya to handle?" I swear I could see Tamaki's chest puff up with pride.

"Of course not, the Host Club is for-"The twins interrupted him.

"We know, we know. Where the schools handsomest boys, with have too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands"

_They are getting really good at that._

We were all talking when we heard the door open slightly, I saw Kyoya take his place in the corner of my eye, and I saw a girl peek slightly through the door, but she wasn't wearing the usual yellow dresses the other girls wear, I heard a slight gasp to my right and figured out it was Honey, he was completely in shock.

_Does he know her?_

"Excuse me, I am looking for Mitsukuni?"

I looked down to see Honey was gone; I looked up to see him jumping into her arms with a big hug. I looked around and saw I wasn't the only one completely confused; everyone except Mori, but his usual expression was soft and warm.

_He must know her to, but he was holding something back._

I inched over to Kyoya.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"Not a clue" He told me, I looked at him completely shocked.

_How does he not know, he knows everything, even my plans for the summer._

I cringed. I watched Tamaki walked over to the girl and put his charm on her, I walked closer to see what I could hear.

"Hello my princess, my name is Tamaki Suou, and who might you be?" He reached out his hand out to welcome her, but she didn't have the same reactions as the other girls here, she seemed normal.

"My name is Kira" She slowly took her hand away from Tamaki, she was really quiet, but then again Honey was still attached to her waist.

"How do you guys know each other?" I saw Kira look down at Honey, but she looked sad, her long, deep brown hair fell down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude"

"No it's alright; I have known Mitsukuni and Takashi for almost 7 years now"

"She was one of my best female students" She looked down at him again, smiled and gave him another squeezed, Honey eventually let go of her and Mori walked up to her, they looked up at each other for what seemed to be forever. The twins put their arms on my shoulders.

"Well, this is awkward" Kaoru remarked.

"Maybe we should give them some time alone?" Hikaru said.

"That's not a bad idea" Kyoya started shuffling us all out of the Host Club, into the hallway right outside.

"Hey what's up with Tami-Chan?"

Everyone looked at him, but he wasn't moving, it kind of looked like someone slapped him across the face, he was in shock"

"Hey boss, are you upset because Kira barely acknowledged you?" Hikaru asked.

"ma" That was all that came out of Tamaki's mouth.

"I'm thinking maybe Honey should tell us who she is" Kyoya asked.

"Kira had a sister, she was murdered, I saw Kira at school about a month after and she looked so helpless, I started talking to her more and more, and she kept telling me she was afraid for the same thing happening to her so I asked her if she wanted me to help her train to protect herself, she accepted. At first it was only me training her and being her sparring partner but she eventually started to learn my moves, so I started getting Tamaki to spar with her, but her dad ended up being transferred after 2 years and I haven't seen her since, but we do send letters to each other, but I guess her dad much have been transferred back" Honey smiled to himself.

"So what's going on between Kira and Mori?" Karou asked

"I want to show you all something" We walked back over to the door and opened it a little, and it looked like they were dancing but they were sparring it was an amazing sight, Honey quickly closed the door.

"I have never met two people so in sync then those two" Honey said.

"So what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Well Mori doesn't talk much about how he feels, but I had a slight feeling something happened, especially the day she told us she had to leave, Takashi was never really the same after she left" Honey sounded so sad.

Curiosity struck me, I looked around and I wasn't the only one.

_What was Mori like before?_

"So what's the plan boss?"

*Sweat drop*

"How about you guys don't intervene?"

"But we must, everyone deserves happiness" Well he had apparently snapped back.

"Of course we must" I said with complete sarcasm.

"So what's the plan?"

So this is my second Fanfiction, so don't criticize to harshly (plz), but if you like it by all means let me know.


	2. Snow Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never red the Manga, so sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Life Unexpected

Chapter 2: Snow Ball

* * *

The only person Tamaki told about the plan was Kyoya, but I think the reason he hasn't told me yet is because he knew I would refuse anything to do with a dress, I saw the suspicious look he kept giving me. I sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess I am just a little worries about Tamaki's plan, I am guessing it evolves me in a dress?" I looked up at him to see if I was right, but he had no reaction, he didn't even shift his attention from his folder. I could tell when Tamaki told the twins, they had suspicious looks as well.

_Oh great._

I looked over and saw a very sad Honey sitting in the window sill, I walked over to him.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing" He looked up a smiled, but there was no happiness in his smile.

"Are you sure?" I shifted so I could better see him. He was holding it back.

"Common Honey you can tell me"

"Neither Takashi or I were alright after she left, she meant a lot to both of us, she was like a sister to me, I couldn't bare it if she left again" He started to tear up a little and he hugged me.

_I don't think I can bare to see him like this, he's always been so happy and outgoing._

"Well maybe she won't leave" I said

"I hope so" He squeezed me a little harder.

* * *

Tamaki finally told me the plan, he wanted to throw a Snow Ball for them, and of course he wanted me in a dress, which is where he sent the twins, he got Kyoya running a background check on Kira and Tamaki got the best cake he could find for Honey to cheer him up, he is really a good person, he just needs to stop intervening. My thoughts were interrupted by Kira and Mori coming out of the club.

"What are you all doing out here?" She asked. Tamaki jumped out.

"Nothing of course, my princess"

I looked at Mori; I have never seen a scarier death glare like that one in my life. I fidgeted.

_Well that struck a nerve._

"Maybe you should cool it with the 'princess' stuff, Mori looks like he's going to kill you" I whispered to Tamaki.

"Oh that's ridiculous-eep" He cowardly hid behind me. I looked back at him.

"What kind of king hides?" He hopped out again, straightened himself out, Kira walked over to Honey and Mori followed.

"Not me of course" He looked down at me.

"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Would you go-"He was interrupted by Kyoya.

"With all the supplies we need, it's going to be a host club event to pay for some of it, and Haruhi's debt was paid, so she can go as whatever she would like"

"You have the worst timing ever" Tamaki interrupted, but Kyoya ignored him.

"So I planned the event for this Friday, so that gives us three days to prepare, and I called the company that Kira's dad works, and they won't be transferring them anytime soon."

_Sometimes it's scary how much power he has, but it's also really great because now Honey and Mori don't have to worry about losing Kira anytime soon._

"That's great!" I said.

"You seem really enthusiastic" Tamaki noticed.

"Well I know what it's like to have everything change, and then just having to adapt, she's really lucky to have Honey and Mori-Sempai" It was quiet for a second.

"…Aww that was so cute" Tamaki put me in one of his death grip hugs again.

"Let go of me Sempai!"

"Well it's almost 7 o'clock; Haruhi is your dad coming to pick you up? It's raining pretty harshly out there today" Kyoya said, Tamaki finally put me down.

"Oh uh I was originally just going to walk home, it's really not that long of a walk, maybe a half hour" I knew the second I said, that I was going to regret it.

"My Haruhi is not walking home in this weather; I'm going to give you a ride home"

"Really, I'll be fine" He came up to me and bent down a little so he looked straight into my eyes.

"There is no way I am letting you go out there, just because there's no thunder or lightning, doesn't mean there won't be, and I don't want to have to go out and look for you" I was speechless, but he continued.

"That does it I am driving you home" He walked away and made a phone call, but I still couldn't talk or even make clear thoughts.

"He really does care about, he just doesn't want to have to worry about you, and I just don't think he fully understands how he feels yet, he still thinks of you as his daughter" He wasn't even looking at me, he was watching Tamaki.

"Come on Haruhi, it's time to go" I finally got myself to say something.

"Ok"

_Well that was impressive_.

I sighed and walked up beside him.

* * *

Chapter 3 short preview:

He looked into my eyes and took my hands.

"Will you go to the Snow ball with me, as my date?"

_Whoa!_

* * *

Well I did say it was short, so this is my chapter 2, tell me what you think. If you have any questions let me know, but I usually keep my profile updated with news.


	3. Really Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have never read the Manga, but I am in progress of doing so, I'm sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but I loved the amazing anime series. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Life Unexpected

Chapter 3: Really Unexpected

* * *

The ride home was very uncomfortable, thankfully there wasn't any thunder, or that would have just made it worse. Neither of really said anything, but it really wasn't that long of a ride home, so we mostly sat in silence, with the radio on.

"Hey everyone it turns out this storm is only going to get worse, non-stop rain till at least tomorrow, reports of a big thunder rolling in"

I grimaced, and obviously Tamaki noticed.

"When is your dad getting home?" he asked

"I'm not sure; he said the earliest might be around 11 o'clock"

"Well that's a long time without someone around"

"I guess I am just kind of used to it" I faked a smile

"Do you mind if I stay with you, till your dad gets home?"

He is so different then he usually is with all the confidence and the egocentricity, but now he's so nice and calm. I was just about to answer when I heard it, the loud echoing sound of thunder, and I felt a huge pull towards Tamaki, I jumped into him, right against his chest.

"Haha, can I take that as a yes?" I nodded, but didn't move from where I was.

_He is so warm, I can hear his heart beat; it's very steady, I can't say the same for mine._

More thunder rumbled, and I found myself getting closer then I was, he put his arm around me and squeezed a little.

"Breathe Haruhi, listen to the sound of my heart beat, it will help you calm down" Once again I nodded.

I started listening closer, it was quieting down, but I could still hear it. I yawned.

_How am I this tired?_

I eventually dozed off.

* * *

I woke up in my room, I looked over at my clock, and it said 9:30pm.

_I guess Tamaki brought me home._

I took a deep breath.

_What is that smell, it smells amazing._

I got up and walked to the kitchen and I saw Tamaki in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He ignored my question.

"Ah look sleeping beauty is finally awake; I got you something to eat. I would have made you something, but I am kind of a horrible cook" I giggled.

_I have never seen this side of Tamaki, he's so sweet._

"Thank you sempai" He smiled and brought the food over to the table, I looked over at the table and he had gotten flowers and candles and set them up all over the living room.

"Did you do all of this while I was sleeping? You really didn't have to"

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to, and there was something I wanted to ask you"

"What do you want to ask?" We sat down around the table, I looked into his eyes.

"Would you got to-"He was interrupted by the phone.

"You should probably answer that, it might be your dad" He told me.

"Ok" I answered the phone and it was Hikaru. I walked into the kitchen and turned my back towards Tamaki.

"Hey you didn't answer your cell, are you alright?"

"Oh I must have left it in my bag, and I'm fine, thank you, but we talk tomorrow, I am just about to eat supper"

"Alright, bye Haruhi" I hung up the phone, and I felt Tamaki's warmth behind me, I turned around quickly and he was so close to me there was practically no air.

"Sorry about that" I said quickly

"Its fine, we are a family the Host Club, so we have to watch out for each other"

"Your right" There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh it was nothing" He diverted his eyes, I knew he was lying.

"Common, what was it?"

He looked into my eyes and took my hands.

"Will you go to the Snow ball with me, as my date?"

_Whoa!_

"You're being really quiet, should I take that as a no?"

"No! No, not no, I guess I am a little shocked you asked me"

"Why are you shocked?"

I remembered what Kyoya said.

_He really does care about you, he just doesn't want to have to worry about you, and I just don't think he fully understands how he feels yet, he still thinks of you as his daughter_

"Well I guess I'm not"

"Um Haruhi, what's your answer?" It took me a moment to process my thoughts.

"Yes" I smiled.

"That's great, oh I guess we should eat now" He took my hand and we walked over to the table and he turned on some music, after we finished dinner he brought me into the kitchen and we started dancing, our eyes never came part.

_This night is perfect; I can't imagine anything going wrong._

I heard the door open.

"Haruhi, how are you doing with th-"

It was dad, and he saw me with Tamaki, by the look on his face, it almost looked like it killed him inside to see us.

"Maybe you should leave" I whispered.

"That's probably a good idea" He grabbed his stuff and stealthily sneaked past my dad.

"Dad?" No response.

"Maybe I should take you to your room" I took him to his room and laid him down and started to explain what happened, but leaving out some details.

"This was what happened, he drove me home because of the storm, and then he bought me supper" I knew the rest of the story might have given him a heart attack, but he still hadn't said a word.

"Please dad, say something"

"Ek fi Durp"

*Sweat Drop*

"You know what maybe I should just let you sleep" I walked out slowly and turned the light off.

* * *

Well I finished the manga, and I fell in love with it, granted the end almost gave me a heart attack (thats a new one, a heart attack at 16), but I finished it, as for the fanfictions I am writing they will be continued off of the anime, and I have been thinking up some new ideas for more fanfictions, but the main character isn't Haruhi, it will be Kyoya, but that will be my third fanfiction, and possibly not out for a LONG time(If you have any questions, you know who to ask). Anyways give me your opinions on this chapter, I love to hear them.


	4. Long Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have read the Manga, but this fanfiction follows the anime. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Life Unexpected

Chapter 4:Long Day

* * *

Well after yesterday, I wasn't really too sure what I should expect today. Tamaki was pretty normal today (Well as normal as he could be), I knew the encounter with my dad freaked him out, but I'm pretty sure it freaked my dad out just as much, because he was nowhere to be found this morning when I woke up. I did notice Hikaru was a little off today, but I passed it off because Kaoru was out sick today, but because of that Hikaru has been sticking to me like glue.

"Kaoru texted me that he's feeling much better, and should be ready for the Snow Ball on Friday" I jumped.

"Whoa you scared me, and that's great"

"Sorry I guess I am so used to Kaoru, he tends to always know where I am"

"I understand" He fidgeted.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was just wondering something"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would go to the Snow Ball with me."

_Whoa, was I really this dense not to notice this? I wonder if Kaoru knows he's asking me this? Well of course he knows._

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I would love to, but someone's already asked me" I felt really bad.

"Oh, of course"

"I am really sorry"

"Honestly, don't worry about it" He put his arm around my neck and we started walking to the club, we put the awkward moment behind us and started talking about physics class. We made it there to see Tamaki sitting on the couch with one of his usual clients, but nobody else was there yet, just the two of them. They didn't notice Hikaru or I. So we started walking closer and we heard them talking.

"I can't wait to dance the night away with you" I gasped, I wasn't sure how else to react. Tamaki heard me, and turned around.

"Haruhi, its not what you think"

"Then what am I supposed to think" I didn't want to wait for his answer, so I started to leave.

"Haruhi, wait!" I whipped around.

"Wait for what?" I screamed at him, and started walking back to the door.

"Just give her some time, boss" was the last thing I heard before slamming the door.

_I know I shouldn't be this upset, I know sempai created the Host Club, for stuff like that its just I guess it's a little upsetting, he asked me to the Snow Ball._

I heard footsteps running up behind me, I turned around wanting to just yell, but I saw it was Kira and I calmed down a little.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked me.

"I've been better, oh, are you adjusting alright?"

"Yeah, Honey and Mori make it a lot easier" It was quiet for a moment, until we reached my locker.

"Hey, I know you don't know me that well, but I overheard what happened, and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?"

"No not yet, I just need to go home and take a break from the Host Club"

"Oh ok" She smiled and we walked in our separate directions.

It was only 3:30 so I decided to take the bus to the supermarket; I thought it was a good idea to bake something for dad after what happened yesterday. I picked up ingredients for cookies and started walking back home; it was only about 5 minutes from home. Once I got home I started making stir-fry for supper and stuck dads portion in the microwave and started the cookies, I decided to take a quick look at my cell phone; I had 5 missed calls and almost 20 missed texts. Most of them were from Tamaki and Hikaru. I didn't feel like doing anything about them, so I continued with my cookies which was really calming me down, until I heard my house phone go off, I put it on speakerphone and set it on the counter.

"Hello"

"Haruhi! Are you all right? Hikaru told me what happened"

"I'm fine, just baking some cookies for dad"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Hey I don't mean to be insensitive but I was wondering if you are still going to the Ball?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it much since this afternoon" I lied.

"I know what Tamaki did was heartless but you should still go"

"I'm going to think about it"

"I really hope you decided to come, Hikaru and I can take you"

"That's really sweet of you Kaoru, I'll let you know tomorrow, but right now my cookies need to be taken out, talk to you later"

"Bye" After I hung up dad walked in.

"Hi dad, your home early"

"Hey honey"

"How are you doing" He knew that I wasn't asking about his day.

"I was a little shocked to see you two here, alone" He emphasized his last word

"I'm sorry I guess I should have called and told you"

"It's fine. Oh, are those cookies?"

"Haha, yes, but you gave to eat the stir fry first"

"Sounds good to me" We spent the rest of the night talking about school and the Ball, but I didn't mention anything along the lines of Tamaki, I was scared after what he saw that he might have torn Tamaki to shreds if he would have found out what happened today, we finished off the night watching the news.

"Haruhi can you warn me if anything new happens tomorrow?"

"Of course dad" I smiled at him and we hugged goodnight and went to our rooms, I lied down but didn't fall asleep right away.

_I'm scared for what's going to happen now, the Snow Ball is on Friday and tomorrow is Thursday, should I accept and go with Hikaru and Kaoru? Should I just stay home? I just don't know._

_I decided to close my eyes and fall asleep, and prepare myself for tomorrow._


	5. One More Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have read the Manga, but this fanfiction follows the anime. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Life Unexpected

Chapter 5: One More Day

* * *

Well today should be interesting, once I got to school Tamaki tried to talk to me but every time he tried the twins would stop him, they eventually just attached themselves to me, which prevented Tamaki from coming anywhere near me, but it was almost like he knew the second I left the class, while I was walking to the washroom, he found me.

"Haruhi, wait"

"I'm busy right now Sempai"

"One moment please Haruhi" I turned around quickly.

"Fine, start talking" It came to a little bit of a surprise the tone of voice I used.

"I...it's just…I am not sure how to say this"

"You were the one who wanted to talk"

"I know and I just feel so stupid" I started walking again.

"I don't know how to say this" He continued.

"Then don't say anything at all" I walked into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, put a little water on my face and walked out expecting Tamaki to be there, but he was nowhere to be found, so I walked back to the class. The rest of the day was relatively normal, Tamaki didn't bother me once after that, but then again I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Once it was time to face him again at the club I knew I had to mentally prepare myself, but we got to the doors when Kyoya walked out with his clipboard in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Its almost time to start" I looked around for Hikaru and Kaoru, but they were no where to be found.

"Club activities are cancelled for today for tomorrows preparations, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't tell you?"

"Umm they might have, I was a little out of it today" I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me, he was clearly not listening to me.

_Right he has nothing to be gained by listening to me._

I heard his phone beep; he pulled it out quickly, gave it a strange look and pointed it towards me.

Kaoru: If you see Haruhi tell her to meet us out front.

I was a little curious, but if I haven't gotten used to it yet then I probably never will. I gave a little wave to Kyoya, and started walking towards the entrance. Once I got there I saw a giant black limo.

_I am never going to get used to this._

Hikaru got out and opened the limo door for me, I crawled in slowly, and I saw Kaoru and Kira talking.

"So what's going on?" I asked. Kira looked as confused as I was, but when I caught a glance the sneaky look that Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other I had a quick cold shiver go down my back. Kira and I looked at each other; both of us had fear in our eyes. Once we got to the location, I had a feeling we were at their house, but I couldn't say for sure, I have never been there before. We got out of the limo and we looked at the house.

"This is our home, as Haruhi knows our mother is a fashion designer, so we have a lot of nice dresses here for you two, and we would like you to try some of them on" Again Kira and I looked at each other with absolute fear, I felt myself slowly inch backwards unfortunately Kaoru caught me and started pushing me towards the door, when we walked in there were thousands of dresses on mannequins as far as the eye could see.

* * *

(A/N I won't do this often but I am switching the perspectives for this chapter)

Kyoya POV

* * *

After Haruhi was already at the end of the hallway, I walked back into the room to see Tamaki in the corner.

"Thank you Kyoya" Tamaki told me.

"Yeah" I looked around the room and all the decorations were all perfect and everything was ready for tomorrow.

"I'm sorry I made you lie to Haruhi, its just I didn't want her to see any of this" He brought me into one of the side rooms and he set up everything on his own, he was so sad about Haruhi, and everything that happened, but I wonder if him explaining what happened will help her understand. After he explained it to me I finally understood why, I there was a small part of me hoping that Haruhi would understand as well.

" Your doing what you have to, just one question, do you understand your feelings yet?" He gave me a really confused look whish told me he was still in the dark.

"Tamaki, you idiot, tomorrow when you two are together have to tell her exactly what you think, it has to come from your heart, if you don't tell her exactly how you feel you are going to lose her, again" Once again he gave me a look that made it obvious that he was going to have to take a little time to figure it out.

_I really hope this idiot figures out how he really feels before tomorrow._

* * *

Haruhi POV

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were picking out dresses for Kira and I right and left. They worked together to find us girl's dresses, but when it came to judging dresses, Kaoru and Kira worked together and Hikaru and I were together, I didn't quite understand why it worked out like that but I didn't bother asking any questions. I remembered when I was in the change room with Kira that I promised dad I would call him when plans changed, so I did so quickly, but he didn't answer so I left him a quick message, I knew he wouldn't mind, I knew he liked the Hitachiin brothers. I was a little surprised at the dresses they were picking out for us, but they made us try on a lot, but that also gave Kira and I time to talk.

"So you and Mori go way back?" it was quiet for a second.

"Yeah"

"So I was just a little curious about something, do you like Mori?"

"Him and I came to an agreement when I left, we admitted to each other how we felt, but we knew we couldn't hold on to each other forever with my dad be transferred all over Japan, and we promised that we would move on eventually, but I never really moved on, I held on, but I'm not certain if he also moved on"

"How did you two feel?"

"We loved each other," She faltered a little when she said it.

"How did you know?" I felt compelled to ask her all of these questions, I felt like I could trust her and look up to her.

"Whenever he wasn't around I found myself looking around every corner to see if I could find him, and when I was with him or really close to him I found myself having use every bit of energy I had to calm my heartbeat because I thought it was loud enough for him to hear"

"Wow, that's quite interesting" I found myself entranced with everything she said.

"So Haruhi, do you think you've been in love?" I paused for a second and came out of my individual stall and looked at her.

"I don't think so" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't think?" We walked out to the boys to have them judge us, but when we came out we saw a women standing behind them, they all looked ready to see us, I saw the women put her hand to her mouth, and shake her head.

"I love these boys with my life, but they should leave the dresses to the professionals" she shook her hands through Hikaru and Kaoru's hair and she left for a second, and came back with two dresses both in white bags.

"Come with me you two" She told us, she put up the dresses in our rooms.

"Now put these on" She left my room and I opened my individual bag, and saw a lot of with some red. After I put it on I saw how it really looked and it was a beautiful dress. It was a white strapless dress with a red flower pattern at the top then the pattern followed down to my waist where it turned into a ribbon that perfectly pointed out the curve in the waist, then the flowers went down the dress a little and then the bottom was had sparkles at the bottom.

_Wow, for a person that really doesn't like dresses, this is beautiful._

I couldn't help the next thought that came out.

_I wonder if Tamaki will like it?_

* * *

So I created a Photobucket account to put Haruhi and Kira's dresses on, of course Kira's won't be put on until I have described it, anyway let me know what you think of my story. This might be a little unorthodox, but I started reading someone's Fanfiction that I really enjoyed, and I think you might as well, so if you want give it a try, but I highly suggest you try it.

Links:

.net/s/6875515/1/Golden_Curls

.com/albums/g408/TwistedWhiskers16/?action=view¤t;=


	6. Diamond Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have read the Manga, but this fanfiction follows the anime. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

* * *

Title: Life Unexpected

Chapter 6: D_iamond Heart_

* * *

I shook my head

_Baka Baka Baka, I can't be thinking about that, I shouldn't be thinking about him at all._

I walked out of my change room and I saw Kira's dress, it was absolutely beautiful, it hugged her entire body till her waist, where it loosened, and there was a slit that started at her thigh. Her dress was a sleek black, with a flower pattern starting at the top of the dress and continued down her waist

"Whoa!" I was starstruck, it was a dress that someone would usually see on the red carpet.

"Whoa me? Whoa you! that dress on you looks amazing" I smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled as well, and went and looked in the mirror in her changing room.

"Do you think Takashi will like it?" She asked me.

"I think he will love it" I quickly looked around remembering where we were, I looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes again, we locked arms.

"We can do this, there is no need to fear them" I said

_I hope._

"Right" She wasn't convincing what so ever. We very slowly walked to the opening, when we opened the sheet door, Hikaru and Kaoru's jaw's dropped, I looked at their mom, she crossed her arms and smiled in complete contentment, she knew these were the right dresses for us. Kira and I stood in the doorway completely frozen. The twins were going off about something that we couldn't quite understand because they wouldn't finish their sentences.

_What now?_

"How would you two like to stay for supper?" I saw Hikaru's face just light up.

"Mom, with the dance tomorrow, I think they should go home early and get a good nights sleep" Kaoru interrupted, Hikaru immediately looked at his brother, he was not happy.

"Ahh yes you are probably right, girls go change into your clothes, and we will give you a ride home" We quickly turned around, and went to our individual rooms. I looked at the time it was about 6:40.

_I should probably call dad again._

I called him again and once again got his voice mail, I told him I was headed home. Five minutes later, when we were getting in the limo He sent a quick text back.

Haruhi could you get your friends to drop you off at Bon mall?

"Hey Hikaru do you mind dropping me off at Bon mall?" I asked.

"Is that the one that Tamaki made us go to for the expo?" I nodded.

"Yeah of course, are you meeting someone there" I thought that was a bit of a weird question.

"Yeah my dad" He was thrilled. He went and talked to the driver, and he nodded.

"No that shouldn't be any problem at all" he gave me a huge smile, and then the limo started moving. Most of the drive Kaoru and Kira were talking, and Hikaru and I were listening.

"Hey Haruhi" Hikaru said very quietly so nobody but I could hear him.

"Yes?"

"Can I show you something without you getting to freaked out?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Its nothing weird" He assured me.

"Um ok" I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. He pulled out his phone, and started going through it, he came to a picture and showed it to me. It was me in the dress, and I don't remember smiling, but I was. He came a little closer and whispered into my ear.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful" I could feel all of the blood rush to my cheeks, I could feel his breath so close to my ear, he gave me a little kiss on the cheek. I couldn't move at all.

"Ms. Fujioka, we have arrived" the car went silent, I knew Kaoru and Kira were looking at us. Hikaru moved back slowly to let me out. I didn't want to climb out to quickly, so I waved at everyone, because I still couldn't talk. After I got out and I was walking away I could hear the window sliding down.

"Haruhi, save me a dance tomorrow" I turned around, it was Hikaru, I smiled and nodded, and walked inside.

_Whoa! I really didn't expect that today, I also didn't expect Hikaru to be that forward._

I found my dad in no time, he looked really happy today.

"Hey, whats up dad?"

"Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head. He asked me what I wanted and we sat at one of the numerous cafeteria tables.

"So your probably wondering why we are here" I gave him a questioning look. He pulled out a little black box.

"Your mom and I were going to give you this when you were old enough" He pushed it towards me, I opened it and it was a necklace, it was a silver angel, with a diamond heart in it.

"It had been in the house a long time so I wanted to get it nice and shiny again before your dance tomorrow" I was speechless, dad waited a couple seconds before saying anything.

"Haruhi, are you alright" I got up quickly and hugged him.

"I love it dad, it's so beautiful" I started to tear up.

"How about we put it on, turn around" He put it on, and turned me around.

"It looks amazing on you Haruhi" We hugged again, and then I finished up supper and we went home. We got home around 8:10, I told dad that I was going to bed early tonight, so I could be prepared for tomorrow. I looked at my phone, I had one new text from Kaoru.

Don't wash your hair tonight, take a shower and everything, but don't wash your hair. Hikaru and I got some hair stylists for you and Kira tomorrow and they are very picky about how they want things, they are actually starting to scare me with all the orders they are giving us, Haha. Anyways goodnight Haruhi.

_Haha I never thought I would see the day when Hikaru and Kaoru got told what to do._

I sighed.

_I'm scared because I have no idea whats going to happen tomorrow. I hope everything will be alright._

I crossed my fingers and fell asleep.

* * *

So I really hope no one is too mad at me for not writing for so long, but I shouldn't be having too many interruptions now, because its summer and I have summer school and a job( :D), ok I know that doesn't leave me much time, but I will have time.

Oh I also have a picture of the dress and the necklace on my Photobucket account, go take a look if you would like.

Necklace : _.com/albums/g408/TwistedWhiskers16/?action=view¤t;=_

Kira's Dress: _.com/albums/g408/TwistedWhiskers16/?action=view¤t;=12980__


	7. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I just like to write about it.

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have read the Manga, but this fanfiction follows the anime. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

Title: Life Unexpected

Chapter 7: Preparations

* * *

I woke up with a bit of a headache and I felt heaviness in my chest.

_Today's the day._

I shook everything off, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen to get my lunch ready but I didn't really have any appetite to have breakfast so I proceeded straight to school. As I got closer to the school I heaviness in my chest got worse. I put my hand on my chest.

_What's going on? Why does my chest hurt like this?_

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Hunny asked me.

"I don't know, my chest hurts a lot and I don't understand why" I replied.

"Do you want to go see the nurse?" The idea was tempting.

"Is the girl from the physicals here?"

"I believe so, well there's Kyo-Chan, why don't you ask" He pointed to his right and I looked over and I saw him.

"Thank you Hunny" Just as I was about to walk over I saw Tamaki walk up to Kyoya, and I stopped dead in my tracks because the pain in my chest got worse, I immediately ran into the school to the nurses office.

_I don't care if they were sworn to secrecy or not, this is excruciatingly painful._

I got to the nurses office and she was already aware of my situation so we went into one of the back rooms and I told her where I felt the pain and she took the stethoscope and took it to my chest a couple times.

"I am sorry but there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary" I gave her a weird look.

"I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you" Just about to leave she stopped me.

"Hey Haruhi, have you had any sort of headaches or loss of appetite?"

"Well I have had a bit of a headache since this morning and I wasn't overly hungry for breakfast this morning, but I am not sure why that would be relevant?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"Haruhi, I want you to close your eyes and think of someone that you care a lot about" I closed my eyes and the first picture came to my head, it was Tamaki. The pain increased, and I held on to my chest again.

_What? Why is he here?_

"Haruhi have you ever experienced love or heartbreak?" I shook my head.

"Well Haruhi I think you may be in love or you have recently gotten your heart broken with the person who came to you mind" I couldn't find words after that so I left her office in a bit of a fog and started walking to my class.

_Why is this so painful? I have heard of love being painful but I didn't think it could be like this, it feels like I am dying from the inside. Could it really be Tamaki?_

I got to the classroom and put the nurses note on the teacher's desk and went to my desk in between Hikaru and Kaoru. I heard Kaoru frantically looking for paper once he found one he scribbled something quick and got in on my desk before the teacher turned around, laid it flat down on my desk and read it.

_Hey! Are you feeling better? We saw you running into the school, when I asked Hunny he said you weren't feeling well and you went to go see the nurse._

I quickly wrote back.

_I'm feeling much better thank you Kaoru, no need to worry. It was just__a headache that had been bothering me since the morning._

I passed the note quickly and gave him a reassuring smile. After what seemed like a lifetime classes ended and when lunch came around I escaped from Hikaru and Kaoru and tried to eat in the classroom but I couldn't find the appetite to eat again so I put my lunch away when everyone was coming back to class.

"Hey where were you at lunch?" Kaoru asked.

"I wasn't overly hungry" Kaoru gave me an unusual look.

"So you had a headache this morning and now your appetite is gone?" The look never left his face but after a couple of seconds of no reply his face started to change. He took my arm and took me into the hallway.

"So have you figured it out yet Haruhi?" This time I gave him the weird look, he got frustrated and asked another question.

"Why did you actually go to the nurse this morning?"

_There's no way he could have figured this out._

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I replied trying to hide the truth.

"Give it up Haruhi, your fake smile was not reassuring, and the lie that you just tried to convince me of was horrible"

_Crap! I hope I can trust him._

"How'd you find out?" I was defeated.

"Honestly everyone saw this coming" He said nonchalantly, I was shocked.

"I just found out today, how did everyone else know but me?"

"Well actually we're not sure, we just thought the both of you were blind to it or because the two of you have never seen it first hand you didn't quite understand your feelings" Once again I was at a loss of words.

"So are you going to tell him tonight Haruhi?"

"Have you lost your mind? He doesn't want to be with me tonight anyways, he would rather be with that girl"

"Hear him out, he might surprise you tonight"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a secret" He gave me a huge smile and then we started walking back into the classroom. The rest of the day my daze continued, but because I sit at the back of the classroom I never really get called on. It was finally the end of the day and Kaoru and Hikaru were shuffling Kira and I into the Limo, for a quick second before I got completely crammed in, I saw Tamaki and there was a slight curiosity to what he was going to say tonight.

_What's he going to say? What am I going to say?_

"To the house!" The twins said in sync. This time Kira and I were a lot less afraid because we knew what we were in for. Once we got to their house the pushed us out of the limo to the front door, which Hikaru open for us to see the dresses that Kira and I were going to wear surrounded by what look about 100 people with hair dryers and flat irons.

"Why does it seem like we are the pray to some lions?" Kira asked.

"Oh don't worry they aren't that scary" Hikaru said but he wouldn't actually look us in the eyes.

* * *

So that is chapter 7, and unfortunately I think chapter 8 will be my last chapter, but I have many ideas for new stories that I might start publishing soon, but I am going to put up another poll on my profile to ask you guys if you want the next story main character(s) to be Haruhi and Mori OR Kyoya? Let me know and I'll start that as soon as I can.


	8. This is it

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I just like to write about it.

* * *

Just a little preview into my fanfiction I have read the Manga, but this fanfiction follows the anime. Hope you like it and, give me some advice along the way.

Title: Life Unexpected

Chapter 8: This is it

* * *

After Kira and I got a complete make over, we were in pain, our eyebrows hurt like crazy, I knew we had about an hour left till the dance started so we had a bite to eat and then they started stuffing us into our dresses, Kaoru and Hikaru were already ready by the time we were putting them on.

"So Kira, Haruhi are you excited for the dance?" I heard Kaoru said.

"Yep I sure am" Kira said.

I was a little taken aback at her eagerness but I didn't really say anything. Once we got out of the change rooms, the stylists quickly perfected Kira's hair, and they put on my hairpiece. Then we got into the limo, once we started getting closer to the school I felt my stomach start to sink like crazy.

"Haruhi you don't look so good" Kaoru noted.

"My stomach feels a little weird" Everyone in the limo looked at me.

"What?" I asked, they all sighed.

"Haruhi do you remember what we talked about this afternoon?" After he said that it felt like I had got stabbed in the stomach, I flinched a little ad everyone stopped talking, till we got to the school.

"Is everyone ready" Kaoru asked.

"Yes!" Hikaru and Kira said in unison.

_No._

We climbed out of the limo and headed to the clubroom. Once we got there, we found out we were kind of late because the other club members were already there.

"Sorry we were late, the girls took a lot longer then we did" Hikaru said. I took a look around the room from Tamaki but I couldn't see him.

"Where Tamaki" Kaoru asked almost like he was reading my mind.

"He's putting final touches on the room" Kyoya pointed to his left and then everyone looked at me.

"What is going on?" I was frustrated.

"Why don't you go find out?" Kira whispered to me. I felt my heartbeat getting louder and louder as I started walking to the room, I quietly open the door, and I couldn't really see much because it was so dark, the only thing I could see is light coming from the skylight in the roof. I turned around to see Kyoya closing the doors.

"Be honest to yourself Haruhi" He whispered just before closing the doors.

_Oh no what is going on? What crazy plan has Tamaki concocted this time?_

"Haruhi for the past couple days there has been something I have wanted to tell you, and I realize that you are angry at me and you have every right to be, but I am really hoping you understand" Tamaki stepped into the light.

"Please I beg you Haruhi to hear me out" He pleaded.

"Alright I am listening" I know my voice wasn't very pleased. He reached out his hand in front of him. I started getting closer, and once again the sinking feeling got worse, it took every ounce of my courage to take his hand. Once I slowly took his hand the room light up, the walls were a light gold and the pillars were in the shape of a "U" and they were spilling over with crimson roses and intricate white lilies in between, and to my left there was a piano. I looked down to see we were standing on a dance floor. I looked up at Tamaki and while I was looking around he was looking at me, I could feel all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks.

"Haruhi you look gorgeous"

"Thank you" I still wasn't thrilled with him.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked. I nodded.

After a couple seconds of dancing, I couldn't keep avoiding the primary problem.

"Tamaki I want to know what happened? Who was that girl?"

"The girl is from a family that is very well known in acting, she is first in her drama class and I really needed her help to be the best boyfriend I could be for you, and she was also preparing me for this," He looked around.

"As you know, I had really no help from my family to prepare, and being in the host club didn't help at all because everything I say is fake and I wanted you to believe everything I said was 100 percent real" He paused for a minute.

"Haruhi, I want to tell you how I feel and it took me so long to figure this out because I just didn't understand, but Haruhi" He looked down for a second and then back into my eyes.

"Haruhi I love you" I could feel my face just melt, but I couldn't make my mouth move to tell him that I felt the same way. A moment passed before and I couldn't make myself say anything.

_Oh my God_

_My heart isn't beating_

_Time was slowing down_

"I am sorry Haruhi, you obviously don't feel the same way" He dropped his arms and turned around toward the door.

_I can't let him just walk away; he built up enough courage to tell me, now I have to tell him how I feel._

I quickly grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards me, until there was no space between us and I put my arms around his neck.

"Tamaki, I love you too" I went on my toes enough so I could draw him down and kiss him.

_I said it, I finally said it, and now the horrible feeling is gone._

"I feel like I am on cloud 9" He said.

I put my head on his chest and we continued to dance, until we heard the music in the other room.

"Maybe we should join them?" I asked

"We could, but I would really rather not, I would rather stay here with you alone" I smiled at him and we kept dancing, it reminded me of when we were in my kitchen the other day, I felt like I was floating and I didn't have to know where my feet were at I just had to listen to his heartbeat and feel his warmth on my cheek and its like they moved on their own. I never wanted to leave him, I never wanted this moment to end. I heard the door slowly inch open, Tamaki and I looked and we saw the twins who looked at us like they had just accomplished something, Honey who was cleaning the cake off his face, Kyoya who was looked like he was about to scold us for being in here and then I saw Mori who was looking down at Kira who was looking at us with complete contentment, I saw her pull something behind her quickly when I looked Mori's arm was behind her.

"I regret to inform you two lovebirds but there are our guests out there" Kyoya said with his usual

"We will be right out" Tamaki said.

* * *

I feel like I just wrote one of my favorite chapters, and I looked over 3 times to make sure everything was perfect, and I really hope it was perfect and I think I did a really good job on this story, and I can't wait to start on my Mori and Haruhi story. Final Authors Note I want to thank everyone for reading my story for so long, it was a really enjoyable experience and I want to thank all of you for that. ^_^


End file.
